No matter what, I will always protect you
by Hetalia-writer
Summary: People noticed that Denmark has been acting...odd, lately. What they don't know is the reason why...and that reason is like Denmark's lifeline. Rated T for gore and swearing in later chapters. DenNor, SuFin and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Norway grumbled awake, moving his head slightly as he hears rummaging downstairs. Unable to fall back asleep, he looks over to look to see the time. "Who is awake at two in morning?" He muttered angrily, as he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. After around five minutes thinking about investigating the intruder or go back to sleep, he finally picks to get up and slips into his slippers and robe and went to investigate.

Norway tiptoed past Sweden's, Finland's, and Iceland's room and climbed down the stairs, before using his hearing to find the source of what awoke him. Once he enters the kitchen, he immediately sighs. It was only Denmark. "Stupid Dane. Why are you awake?" He questioned, crossing his arms and looking at Denmark, who snaps his head to see Norway. "O-oh! Hey Norge!" He greets, standing up quickly and stepping over…a backpack?

One of Norway's eyebrows shot up. He knew Denmark was hiding something, but immediately brushed off the bad feeling. "It's two in the morning, and you're drinking beer?" He questioned again, hearing the high level of annoyance in his voice. Denmark scratched the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. "Y-yeah! That's what I was doing. I love the stuff!" He answered Norway, nodding. Norway looked at Denmark, noticing he was in his formal wear, with his little hat on his wild hair that looked recently brushed. His trench coat looked crumpled and his gloves hastily pulled on, as if he had somewhere to go in a hurry, or that he missed a meeting. All that was missing was his black shoes.

Norway scoffed. "Whatever, I'm going back to bed." He grumbled, as he started to shuffle out of the kitchen, not noticing the Dane sigh and frowning. Denmark, now alone in the kitchen, looked down at his backpack, which held medical supplies and an extra pair of clothes. "Sorry for lying to you Norge…" He murmurs quietly, before grabbing the backpack from the ground and slinging it to his shoulders and grabbed his axe that was mounted on wall, and turned it over, where there were blood stains. "…But I have to protect you and the others." He said, looking up in the room where Norway slinked back to. He then nodded to himself, before slipping on his shoes and walking out the door, shutting it softly before the whole house settled into silence.

* * *

"The meeting will now come to order." Germany informed all of the countries present as he sets his briefcase down on the long table. "Everyone is present, correct?" Germany asked, looking around. America raised his hand. "Well, everyone expect for Denmark." He said like a tattle-tale, pointing to the empty seat next to Norway, who looks very irritated. "Have you seen him today Norway-san? This is the second meeting he has missed." Japan asked as his usual stoic appearance could not mask the worry in his voice. Norway sighed irritably. "The idiot probably forgot there was a meeting today, because he left the house at some ungodly hour." Norway informed, snapping his agenda open. "He'll be here any moment, he's never punctual." Norway waves it off as Germany looks with a disapproval scowl. "This is a very important meeting…but let's begin..." Germany opens his book as well. "Please turn to page one…"

_An axe is stabbed into the ground, Denmark leaning heavily against it, panting heavily through his mouth. He looks horrible, tears were scattered throughout his trench coat, and his hat was missing. Beads of sweat trickled down his face as he checked for injuries. He was bleeding from the head and shoulder and there were cuts throughout his entire body._

_He looked harrowed._

_He snapped his head up, when he heard footsteps, making him groan. "What's the matter Mathias? You can't keep up?" The shadow snickered. "Shut it!" He growled. "I'm only doing this so you can stay the hell away from __**them!**__" He informed the figure, who just laughed. "Ah yes, we __**did**__ make a deal." The figure nodded, before rushing at the Dane with a sword withdrawn. _

_Denmark raises his axe implanted on the ground and raises it up to shield himself from the attack, which scratches his cheek. 'Only a minute left…' Denmark thought as he stalled the figure, jumping back while it advanced on him, swinging like he was trigger happy like Switzerland was. Denmark kept blocking, hoping to stall long enough for the fight to end. He counted the seconds in his head, and his back met the wall, making him flinch. Only five seconds left._

_5._

_**Stab.**_

_4._

_Dodge._

_3._

_**Jab.**_

_2._

_Block._

_1._

"_Time is up!" They both shouted, swinging their weapons at the other to end this duel._

_Next thing they both know, one of them is spilling blood._

"_I won __this__ time."_

It takes the meeting concluding and around five missed phone calls before the Nordics get worried. Even though Denmark was never the punctual one, he never missed an entire meeting or ignored his phone. "Any idea where he is?" Finland asked, standing next to Sweden. Norway shakes his head. "No idea. I saw him in the morning, but that was it." Iceland sighed irritably. "Knowing him, he's probably at the bar or at home, sleeping his drunken ass off." Sweden grunts in approval, crossing his arms. "Well, might as well check the house then." Norway informs, as the others agree. Norway could feel something that utterly wrong at the moment, but denounced it once more. It couldn't be that bad…right?

…

_The house was empty as Denmark stumbled in, sighing with relief. "Thank god I'm home…" He sighs, placing his trusty axe back on the mount, hoping no one noticed that it was gone. "Oh crap…" He mutters as he remembers that today there was a World Meeting. "Dammit, that's the second one I missed!" He growls at himself. "How am I going to explain this?" He asked himself. How the hell was he supposed to explain wounds and the fact he was missing meetings? He coughed into his palm, hating that his economy took a small dive, and he was a bit dizzy from the slight blood loss. "I can't tell them…I'll just say I drank too much. Sure they'll call me an idiot and scold me…but what I'm doing is worth it." He talks to himself as he takes his trench coat and dumped it into his backpack, taking out the medical supplies in order to treat his wounds. _

"_Now…how am I supposed to cover this?" He asked, running his fingers over a small patch of gauze on his forehead. "I know!" He shouts, brushing his wild hair down a bit, covering the bandage completely. "Alright, time to hit the sack…" He yawns as he stretches his arms up as long as he could without hurting himself and hid the evidence of a fight, before he stumbled into his own bed and curled up, falling asleep, but he didn't remember to throw out the bandages wrapping._

_One mistake._

During the drive back home, Norway was pondering why Denmark wasn't at the meeting…again. Well, it was drinking, but something seemed amiss with Denmark. He says he's the 'King of Europe' But during the past two months, he's been acting odd. He's been drinking less beer now, and he doesn't be as annoyance before and for some reason, he could feel an air of sadness around his friend, like a responsibility only he could do was hurting him. Norway felt his chest…no. His heart felt like it was being squeezed, and Norway knew that feeling, and he shook it off. Why did he look at this right now? He was over thinking the situation. The Dane was drunk, and that was probably it.

Once everyone got back to the main house, Norway immediately heard snoring and sighed. "He's here." He announced to the others. "I wond'r why he miss'd the meeting." Sweden asked, his usual stoic expression showed hints of worry. "Oi, Norway!" Iceland called his brother, making Norway look up with some interest. "What is it?" He asked, walking up the staircase, seeing Iceland by the bathroom, holding used bandages. "Did anyone use bandages?" Iceland asked, looking down at the blood-stained strips and gripped them tightly. Norway's stomach did a little flip. He hasn't seen this much bandages ever since the Viking days with Denmark and Sweden.

"Who do you think it is Norway?" Iceland asked. Norway's lips stayed in a bored line, but his mind was racing a little. Who would use bandages when there was no battle?

* * *

Denmark stretched as he yawned loudly. That was the best sleep he ever had, as he rubbed his eyes. "I wonder if they noticed anything weird about me." He mused, swinging his legs over the bedside and stood up, wincing as the cold floor hit his feet. "…they probably don't care…" He sighed sadly, before he heard static in his head, making him shut his eyes tightly, falling back on the bed and covering his ears. He arched his back in pain as the static intensified.

"**Fight."**

Once the static died down, he relaxed, he breathed heavily, relived the static was gone. "Ah dammit." He sighed again, before scolding himself. He had to stop sighing, it wasn't like him to be moody like the other Nordics. Well, once again, he had to fight once more. He didn't want to do it as much as the other guy who was forced to fight…but the reason why he was doing this was far more important than his own life.

Even if they all drifted away from him and weren't as close as they were like a family….they were everything to him.

And he would do **ANYTHING **for them.

…..Even if it killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Denmark was running across a building platform before jumping, lifting his body onto the next building._

_He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was terrified of heights. Yes, Denmark is afraid of heights. Deal with it._

_He stopped at the highest building, trying to rub his injured arm to rub away the goose bumps from the wind that seeped into his other trench coat and the uneasiness he felt being up that high._

"_What's wrong? Afraid of heights~?" A voice teased, making Denmark turn around._

"_No. The King of the North is not afraid of anything." Denmark puffs out, one hand on his hip while the other one gripping his axe._

"_Nice to know you're lying Mathias. Now, let's get started, shall we?" It provoked, as they both walked up to face each other._

"_Still worth protecting them?"_

"_Always."_

_Denmark's mind drifting from the current battle happened a few times, usually questions about his country and the other Nordics, and every time he drifted off, the price to pay was either a cut or a gash._

_But he didn't notice that the figure was making him step backwards, to tumble other the edge._

"_You lose Mathias." Denmark flinched away from his thoughts as he looked up, seeing the cloaked figure smile._

"…_.What?"_

"_You..." It repeated, kicking Denmark's chest. Denmark felt nothing to help him stop falling and his eyes widened._

"_**Lose~"**_

Denmark woke up with a start, as he sat up quickly, irritating his wounds further. He looked at his surroundings, as he saw he was in an alleyway, but it was too dark to see much. "Damn, I lost…" He sighed, very ashamed by himself.

One would say that he shouldn't care if he lost, since he has more opportunities to win, but every time he would lose, something that would make him lose his mind happened. The punishments of losing were ranged from tiredness to your worst fears appearing in your dream for days on end. Denmark hopped down from the tree, and tumbled to his knees, nothing like the strong country he was.

Tonight's punishment was fatigue.

Denmark groaned as he stood up from his sore position and bent down to grab his axe and started to trudge on home. The only good side was that if you lose, then you get a day off from fighting.

Yay.

_Sweden heard ruckus downstairs as he groaned softly at being awakened at two in the morning. He slipped on his glasses, and 'smiled' at the sight of Finland sleeping soundly. He swung his legs over the bed and left the room, going down to see what was making all that noise._

_Sweden froze during his trip down the stairs. Even though there was nothing illuminating the stairs to show it, he could smell the blood. _

_And he didn't like that it was as strong as the blood from the Viking days._

_Without hesitation, he went down the stairs and flipped on the light switch, his prediction true._

_Blood._

_Sweden inspected the blood trail up the stairs with his usual stoic appearance, but inside, he was panicking. This much blood would be from a deep wound from the abdomen. And each step was coated with a considerable amount._

"_Su-san!?" Finland called out from the top of the stairs, seeing the trail of blood. "F'nland. Be careful. 'till fresh." He mumbled, staring at the trail._

"_Su-san…whose blood is this?" Finland asked, currently scared and concerned for the person who shed this much blood._

" '_Bout to find out." Sweden told his 'wife' as he went up the stairs, following the blood stains, but grimaced as it suddenly disappeared._

"_Berwald…" Finland whispered as Sweden nodded as a tight line fixes on his lips. First, Iceland and Norway found bloody bandages in the trash, now the blood trails._

_They had to get to the bottom of this._

"Sweden….Sweden!" Finland said, snapping the Swede out of his thoughts. "Hm?" He mumbled, looking at the nation that was standing before him.

" I was asking if you saw Denmark. I know he's in the house, but I haven't seen him. Can you check on him Su-san?" Finland asked, making Sweden nod and stand up from his position from the sofa and walking up the stairs, the blood already wiped off.

"D'nmark?" Sweden called out, knocking on his door. He waited for a few seconds before he tried again, and again.

He turns the doorknob and peeked in, seeing it in its empty state. Sweden raised an eyebrow. Finland said that he was here. So where could the hyper active Dane be?

His mind suddenly clicks as he walks into his room, and into another room. His study.

And his prediction was correct.

Denmark was hunched over his desk, papers scattered over is desk, which was odd to say the least. The Dane was prone to procrastinating, so this site was rare.

Curious, Sweden picked up one of the papers and his eyes widened a little. The small towns that were in the country were getting destroyed by some of the harsh weather, like the heavy rain showers near the coast. The cost of rebuilding one of the towns was hundreds of thousands euros. It wouldn't have been that bad if it was only one town, but it was dozens of small towns.

He looked towards Denmark, seeing him sleep soundly, but had almost visible dark circles under his eyes.

Sweden decided to do something for his brother, as he walks towards the previous room and yanks the comforter off the bed.

Returning to where Denmark was sleeping, he laid the sheet over the Dane, and pats his head.

"Sov godt bror.." Even though he probably said that in Danish wrong, he hoped it translated to what he meant.

_Sleep well brother._


	3. Chapter 3

_Denmark felt like he was underwater._

_Once he opened his eyes, it looked like he was underwater, as his surroundings were a crystal aquamarine. He could breathe…._

_He felt at peace._

_Suddenly, arms broke the calm surface and gripped onto Denmark's shoulders._

_He looked towards the person that was on the other side, but the rupture of the water caused a huge amount of ripples, hiding the face. The arms were trying to shake him to the surface, as he could see his or her mouth moving._

_Suddenly the hands lost their grip, and Denmark started to fall downwards, the water becoming darker and darker, as Denmark couldn't move a muscle._

_And before everything turned white, he could've sworn that it was Norway on the other side of the surface._

Denmark woke out of his sleep, as he was in the same position Sweden found him in, the comforter still over his shoulders.

As he stretches, he finds a plate of rye bread with a little note on it.

**Denmark!**

**Sweden and I had to go to the market to buy groceries and Iceland and Norway are in a meeting with their bosses, so you have the whole house to yourself until we get back. Here's some Rye bread when you wake up!**

**By the way, feel better soon!**

**-Finland. :)**

Denmark chuckled a little as he ate one of the slices, letting the taste savor in his mouth.

After finishing off half of the slices on his plate, he started to feel sick and stop, making him sigh. 'Feel better? Sorry Finland, I wish I can.' He thought, as he picked up a piece a paper that was buried underneath all of his economic papers.

**Wins: 100**

**Losses: 10**

He looked at the numbers, making last night his 110th battle. He leaned back in his chair, hearing his back pop.

110.

Not even close to what he needs to complete. With a frown, he looked at the bottom of the paper.

**Battles in total: - battles.**

**Must have more wins than losses!**

And right next to that little note was a scribble of a face that looked determined, making him smile.

Letting go of that paper, he organized the economic papers that were scattered, ranging from the most important to the ones he could do another day.

"Right… We might need to build dams so that the flooding won't affect the small towns anymore, but the cost of repairs before that….and the cost of even making the dam…." And pretty soon, Denmark was frustrated. "Why the hell is it raining in the first place, it would be better to snow than rain…" He told himself, looking outside at the cloudy sky, remembering that he could snowboard down the mountain with no care in the world before.

He facepalmed himself. If he kept thinking like that, then people would notice.

'Keep your chin up Denmark.'

"_Norge! Hey Norge!" Tiny Denmark called out, running at his friend with hands behind his back._

"_What?" Norway asked, playing with a long strand of his hair, trying to make it stay out of his face with no success. "And don't call me Norge."_

"_Close your eyes!" Denmark commanded, making Norway scoff. _

"_Why should I?" He asked, crossing his little arms together. _

"_PLEASEEEEEE?" Denmark pleaded, giving him the 'bunny' look, which made Norway, cringed. He couldn't resist that look._

"_Fine…" Norway sighed, covering his eyes with his hands. He could feel Denmark moving that annoying bunch of hair out of his face, but heard a small 'click'._

"_OK~! Open your eyes Norge!" He stated proudly. Norway uncovered his eyes, and he immediately reached his hand up to feel what the Dane has done._

"_Ta-da! It's a gift for you! A hairpin!" Denmark told him. Norway was surprised. He didn't get much gifts, so getting one was rare. He felt the smooth ridges of the pin, feeling it was a cross hairpin, holding his longer hair against his head._

_It was…perfect._

"…_Takk." Norway mumbled, making Denmark grin wider. "You are welcome Norge!" He said, flailing his hands. Norway took noticed of the scratches on his hands that weren't there. It must've been from making the cross…._

_While Denmark was looking away, Norway let a smile cross his lips, as a genuine smile appeared._

_Thank you Denmark…._

"Norway!" Iceland said, snapping Norway from his nap. "What is it, little brother?" He questioned, rubbing one of his eyes.

Iceland sighed. "We're here." He bluntly announced, opening the door and stepping towards the house, Norway doing the same.

Norway blinked as he felt the cross become loose, as his hands subconsciously flew up and fixed it to its right position.

"Welcome back you two!" Finland greeted from the kitchen, Sweden giving is usual grunt of 'hello'.

While they were unloading from their meeting, Iceland looked towards Denmark's room. "He still hasn't woken up yet?" Iceland wondered out loud, making the Finnish man shake his head. "Actually, he left to go buy beer." Making everyone but Finland sigh. "Typical Denmark."

It was a bit after everyone fell asleep that Norway had this suddenly urge to go into Denmark's room, but he didn't know why. He wanted to fight it, but the urge was too strong, like something was pulling him to do it. So while sleep-drunk, he stood up and headed to the Dane's room.

When he walked in, he saw Denmark sprawled over his bed, sleeping the night away as he snored. "I wondered how I slept with all that snoring…" Norway mused, while the urge to check something led him to his study.

While checking Denmark's study out, he saw a slip of paper on Denmark's desk, making Norway suddenly grasp for it.

….

What was this?

He was confused, the paper had nothing on it. The only thing that was on the paper was on the bottom, saying

**I will protect them!**

Norway tilted his head. Who will he protect? And was this even Denmark's?

Norway sighed, looking at the determined scribble before leaving the paper on the desk. This is what woke him up? Ridiculous. With an irritated sigh, he went back to his room.

…But if he stayed, then he would've found the bloody bandages underneath Denmark's desk.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize if Norway seems OOC. I had his personality change for this chapter.**

Denmark had a problem. A very HUGE problem.

He was impatient.

As he began to pack for his fight., he couldn't help but wonder what kind of fight they will do tonight. Losing wasn't something he does every day, so he was used to sneaking out and fighting.

He puffed his cheeks, flipping the pen with his fingers.

"_Bored I see?"_

Denmark pushed away from his desk, seeing the figure right in front of him. "You!" He said, "What the hell are you doing here!?" He asked harshly.

"Oi, hold your horses. I'm here just to tell you something." The figure told him casually, waving him off from his anger.

Denmark took a deep breath and let it out. "Now, I will ask again. What are you doing here?" Denmark repeated his question.

"Well, I'm here to inform you, that you are not fighting tonight. I have someone else fighting tonight." The figure announced, making Denmark's eyes widened. "No!" The figure chuckled.

"I figured you needed a break."

Denmark's fist clenched into tight fists. "You son of a bitch! When we made that deal, I specially said no one could fight for me!" Denmark shouted, making the figure laugh with glee.

"Oh you silly nation! I only agreed to what you wished for. When you said that, I took no note of that." The hooded figure smirked maliciously.

"And for fun, I made it one of the Nordics." The figure informed, when Denmark had enough. He turned to the figure and held his neck and lifted him up.

"Which. One." Denmark hissed, his voice filled with venom of hate for the hooded figure.

"It's the one who seems he does not have emotions."

Denmark suddenly dropped the figure and dropped to his knees. "N-no…not Norway….Not Lukas!" Denmark cried out, looking at the floor while the hooded figure stood up.

"Y'know, you should be glad I'm doing this. You'll thank me later." And with that, the figure was gone, leaving Denmark with his thoughts.

_How the hell will I be grateful for this?_

Denmark walked into the room, and he could see Norway on his bed, looking comfortable. He already changed into his PJs, as he will stay by Norway's side until the battle was done.

He walked over to the bed, and laid his hand on Norway's cheek, as he could feel the faint remembrance of tears rolling down his face.

He wasn't a man of crying. On one hand, he could count how many times he cried.

The first time was the end of the Kalmar Union, which everyone left him expect Norway.

The second time was The Treaty of Kiel, which Sweden ceded Norway…meant taking Norway away from him, leaving the king by himself.

And now right now, that Norway was going to fight his battle, and Denmark unwillingly was going to watch the battle.

"D-dammit…I promise…I promised him…and now I can't keep it." He sobbed, so ashamed by himself.

Suddenly, he heard static, making him cringed.

"**Oh relax Mathias, you'll be a part of his dream! Aren't I so helpful?"**

Even after the conversation ended, the static didn't stop. He just wanted the pain to stop.

Stop….

Stop.

Stop…!

STOP!

Denmark's eyes suddenly opened, as he looked around. He was standing outside a door with clothes that looked like it belonged to a servant. And he was wearing very regal clothes.

He looked like a prince.

"**Have you ever heard of the story, Servant of Evil?"**

Denmark turned around, seeing the hooded figure holding a cloak for him, as Denmark hesitantly took it from him. "No."

"**Well, there is a selfish prince, and a loyal servant, as they were childhood friends." **He told, **"The servant had feelings for the prince, but remained silent, as he was clearly out of his league."**

"Why are you telling me this?" Denmark asked irritably.

The hooded figure ignored his question and continued.

"**The loyal servant did everything for him. Make his snack, steal money, even killed people. But after killing someone who looked like another prince, there was a riot." **He chuckled. **"And this is my favorite part. The servant switched clothes with the prince and wore a wig to look like the fugitive prince."**

And out of nowhere, he brought up a rose. **"He told him he loved him, and to never look back and to continue living on."**

The figure twirled the rose in his hand. **"So on his execution day, the servant saw the prince in the front row, crying and apologizing over and over. And do you know what the servant said?" **

"**He said "Please smile for me one more time." And the last thing he saw before his death…" **The figure crushed the rose, taking the rose's life. **"Was his beloved's beautiful smile." **And he looked up.

"You are the servant, and Lukas is the prince." Denmark's eyes widened. If what this guy saying is true…then he'll die in Norway's place.

"How many times do I have to tell you, idiot?" Denmark questioned, making the figure look confused.

"I will protect him and the others, even though the feelings won't be returned."

And with that, he entered the room, seeing Norway there, staring out the window and didn't turn around.

"…I thought you already fled, Mathias." Lukas said, looking outside the window. Denmark smiled and draped the cloak over Lukas, making him look at the Dane.

"Why are you wearing…?" Lukas trailed off, slight recognition on the clothes while Mathias smiled.

"Lukas, please change into these clothes and flee the castle immediately." Mathias asked, while Lukas' eyes widened into pinpoints while he shook his head.

"No, Mathias! Please don't take my place!" Lukas begged, holding unto Denmark's shoulders.

'**This is the part where the servant kissed the prince y'know.'**

Denmark clenched his jaw and cupped Lukas' cheeks and pulled him in and kissed him.

Denmark knew that Norway's lips would be soft and smooth, and it's exactly how he thought it was. If only this wasn't a dream….if only this was in real life and he wasn't going to die soon.

He pulled away, stroking the pin he gave Norway centuries ago. "It's fine, my lord. I'll make sure no one finds out. I want you to live on." He said, handing the clothes to Lukas as he could see the tears that were nonexistent in the real world.

He kissed Norway's forehead. "Now run away, and never look back Lukas." He saw a secret passage way that the figure probably opened, and shoved Norway in there, shutting the door and sighed.

He saw a wig appeared that was provided by the figure, and he put it on as two people entered the room. "Lukas Bondevik, you are a tyrant, and to be executed for your crimes."

Denmark saw that it was Sweden and Iceland, while Denmark smiled sadly, making the other two confused.

As he was placed under the guillotine, the figure was right.

In the front row was Norway, hidden by his cloak. It was apparent that he was crying for a long time. "Mathias, I'm sorry….I'm sorry…..I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…." Lukas begged over and over again, while Denmark just smiled again. "May I ask…one more thing, my lord?" Denmark asked as Lukas nodded instantly.

He could hear the blade being raised to end his life, as he smiled at Lukas…one last time. "May I see that beautiful smile….one last time?"

And before the blade was dropped and touched his neck...he saw Norway's genuine smile. A smile he will always cherish.

_I love you….my beautiful prince….._

Norway jolted upwards as he awoke, panting heavily.

That dream….that dream.

He hated how vividly everything was. Being a prince, having Denmark as his personal servant…then the riot…then Denmark kissing him….and then….

Snoring distracted him from his thoughts as he looked over, seeing Denmark laying his head on his arms, snoring loudly.

"Stupid Dane…did you have a nightmare like me?" He question, mostly for him since Denmark was knocked out.

Norway shifted over and hugged Denmark's head, burying his face in Denmark's wild hair.

"Denmark….Mathias…" He spoke softly, as he could feel tears were starting to brim up in his eyes.

Seeing Denmark die was too much, and to kiss him before his execution, that just hurt him even more. "Denmark…please don't leave my side…I would have no idea what to do…."

As rare tears slipped down Norway's face, he kissed Denmark's forehead in the exact spot Denmark kissed his forehead in the dream.

"And I love you too much to see you hurt…."

**OOC: I'm sorry I twisted the Servant of Evil. I have no claims over it whatsoever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention: There has been a two month time skip. It is now December.**

* * *

Denmark was looking out of the window, sighing in relief at the sight.

Snow.

Lots of it.

It wasn't rare to see snow, but the fun thing was that everyone was at a ski resort. And much has happened in the last two months.

Sweden and Finland adopted this kid named Sealand. He claims he's a nation, but Denmark just laughed at that which the others groaned silently.

Also, Denmark himself had…odd dreams.

Not the really odd dreams where it was something they would never dream of happening…it wasn't the lustful ones either.

It was the ones where it scared him the most.

He was running in the pitch black, and it wouldn't change, nothing would. And there was no silence at all.

Anything would play. Static, a song he heard years ago, his boss' voice…and there was one where it made him scared the most.

Finland, Sweden, Iceland, and Norway's voice. Telling him to run away.

It wasn't the ones that they said in anger, but they said it to protect him.

His chest always tightened when he heard those words.

The blood…

Corpses…

And…

The fact he couldn't do anything to protect them.

What kind of king of the North is he when he couldn't even protect the few selected people he considered his family?

He slammed his fist against the wall in anger, before letting his shoulders slump and letting out a much needed sigh.

He HAD to stop thinking like that.

He looked at the ski lift and decided he needed to do something that the king was capable of doing.

* * *

"YAHOOOOO!" Denmark shouted, high up in the air.

He was dress accordingly to snowboarding standards with ski goggles on, and his wild hair trapped under a beanie.

He was having a time of his life.

As he landed on a patch of snow and went down he admired the view as he sled across a few bumps in the snow.

He saw a ledge and smirked, as he sped up at the downfall of the hill. Time to see everybody.

One he jumped the edge, he gasped at beauty he saw.

The sunshine, the trees covered in snow…everybody beneath him..

Breathtakingly beautiful.

As he felt gravity starting to pull him back down, he looked down, but he eyes widened.

He saw the same, bloody cloaked figure he fought with for months.

When he hit the ground, his back met it. Good thing that there was lots of snow.

He got up quickly and darted his sight to where he thought the figure was, only seeing nothing.

He got up and slid down the mountain once more. He had to stop seeing the figure…he actually liked fighting, yes but…

He had to calm down his bloodlust.

…

After sledding down the mountain, he saw dark clouds and chuckled. "Even though Sweden is like a monotonic robot all of the time, doesn't help the fact he has some of the shittiest snow storms." He mused to himself, strapping him out of the board and carrying it over his shoulder, walking towards the resort.

By the time he got to the resort, he saw Sweden trying to hold back Norway and Finland frantically trying to calm the Norwegian down while little Sealand was trying to help Sweden by pulling at Norway's leg.

"P-please Lukas! Calm down!" Finland said, while flailing his arms. They didn't notice Denmark yet as they had to restrain Norway first.

"How can I!? Emil is out there, hurt, while a blizzard is forming!?" He shouted, causing some people to look at the group.

Denmark's eyes widened. Iceland was out there, while a blizzard was coming.

Feeling the cold wind against his flushed cheeks, he immediately ran into the inn and changed into his usual appearance. He feared that the figure had something to do with this, so he had to get ready.

He got out his axe he managed to hide in his bag and got some a blanket and wrapped it around the blade of the axe.

Once he was ready, he grabbed the snow board and came out of the resort, setting down his snowboard and started to go into the obstacle course for the riders, much to everyone's dismay.

"MATHIAS COME BACK!"

* * *

He ignored them, as the sun was now gone.

"Why can't a vacation be an actually relaxing one?" Denmark grumbled. "Iceland!" He started to call out, as he slid around the mountain.

He had to hurry, he saw a pair of abandoned skis that could have been Iceland's, since he didn't see any other pair around.

Plus, the blizzard was getting worse and worse. So seeing anything would become a problem.

Suddenly, he heard a groan somewhere far off. "Ice!" He shouted, moving his snowboard and using it like a skate board to find Iceland.

He skids to a stop, as he saw blood. It was fresh too. Norway was right that Iceland was hurt. And if he didn't get his ass moving, Iceland could be frozen.

And as soon as he started to move again, he noticed it was a blood trail. He immediately followed it.

And guess what he found?

An injured Iceland, looking pale with his puffin.

"Crap! Icey, can you hear me?" He asked, getting off his snowboard and ran over to where he lay, almost panicking when he put his hand on Iceland's shoulder and it was cold as ice.

No pun intended.

He took off his trench coat and laid it over his friend, about to pick him up, but something struck his side, making him fly into a tree.

"Oh Mathias. Did you forget…?" The figure asked while Denmark growled.

"Everywhere you go, you still have to fight me."


	6. Chapter 6

Iceland thought he was done for.

His arm had a deep gash and he couldn't move it.

Then he lost where he was going.

Then he fainted from the cold.

So when he felt warmth shouldering him from the cold, he was confused.

As Iceland regained a bit of his consciousness back, he cracked one eye open. He saw Mr. Puffin curled up to him, and when he looked up…

He was astonished.

Denmark was twirling his axe in his hand, an unreadable expression on his face. Something was standing in front of the Danish man, his back turned to Iceland.

"Remember Mathias. No matter where you go, you will always have to fight me." The cloaked person said, making Iceland try to weakly remember that.

Why was Denmark fighting…?

Suddenly, Iceland eye drooped, as he lost his consciousness, but as darkness surrounded him, he heard himself speaking.

**Denmark, hurry and run.**

* * *

Denmark coughed into his palm, as that one cough turned into a coughing fit.

He could feel his economy drop, which wasn't good. He knew he was sick, but why now?

His axe wasn't coated in blood, but he had a new wound which was his whole leg.

He rubbed the nape of his neck, his nerves about to blow. "Dammit…I can't support both of weights." He said, before looking over to the unconscious nation. He already wrapped up Iceland's arm with parts of the blanket, but now…what?

He shouldn't give up. He WILL bring Iceland back to the others. Or die trying.

As gently as he could, he picked up Iceland and his puffin and got on his snowboard. He had to come back for his axe later.

He pushed off for the resort. Time to get out of the blizzard.

…

Once Denmark saw the resort, Iceland was still unconscious and Denmark was close to fainting himself. He saw two figures outside, which was idiotic in this kind of weather.

Once he got closer, it was Sweden and Norway.

"Iceland!" Norway shouted out, running to the duo and looking over both of them, seeing their horrible states.

"D-Denmark…" He stuttered out, the darker red was visible on his red pants. Sweden managed to take Iceland out of Denmark's grasp as Denmark started to sway, Norway gripping his shoulders to steady the Dane.

"Denmark?" He questioned again, receiving no answer from Denmark.

Denmark felt like there was a huge weight on his shoulders, like cinder blocks were tied to his very being. His head felt empty, and even though the blizzard was raging on, it was very hot.

"Mathias!" Norway cried out when Denmark fainted, and almost flinched how hot his head felt when his head landed on his shoulder.

Norway looked at Sweden, who still held Iceland.

"We have to get them in. NOW."

* * *

Candles were sorted out in every room, since the blizzard was powerful enough to take out the electricity.

After Finland came out of Iceland and Denmark's room-better known as the 'sick room', Finland sighed, making both Sweden and Norway look towards him.

"How're th'y doin'…?" Sweden asked, making Finland rub his own shoulder.

"Bad…Denmark and Iceland lost a lot of blood from their wound…" He looked down sadly. "Iceland has a mild fever, thank god…But Denmark…" Sweden stood up and hugged Finland.

"Denmark has a high fever…and I don't think that the remedies I can make can help him…." Finland said, burying his face into Sweden's shoulder.

"A-and they said that the blizzard would last for a week…" Norway just clenched his fists together. "Oh Berwald, I shouldn't have thought to come here if this would've happened!" Finland cried out.

Norway just sighed. "It's not your fault Tino. The idiot decided to go out to find Iceland, which I am very grateful for." He said, unaware of his economical fall that only Sweden and Finland knew.

"Well, Norway, can you watch them tonight?" Finland asked, looking at Norway while he rubbed his eyes.

"…Fine. But I'm only watching Iceland closely."

* * *

_Denmark was crying once more.  
_

_In the black void he was in, he saw blood, but it was shaped in the same way they oozed around his friend's corpses._

"_Why…!? Why do you keep showing me these when I'm already scarred by this!?" He shouted as he questioned the figure above him._

"_Why…?" It questioned, looking down at Denmark, and it touched it's hood, making Denmark's eyes widened as the figure drew back it's hood…._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_..Only to reveal…._

…_.It was Norway._

"_L-…Lukas…?" He questioned. No way._

_No way, this can't be real._

_No…_

_No!_

_**NO!**_

* * *

As soon as Denmark's eyes cracked open, he saw that he was in bed. His leg was in a lot of pain right now, but he ignored it to try and shift around.

"Awake I see."

Denmark tilted his head, making the wet cloth on his forehead move a bit, seeing Norway. Denmark's hand that was under the covers clenched the fabric of the comforter.

"N-Norge…? What time is it?" He asked hoarsely, his voice scratchy due to it being dry. Norway pointed at the clock that read eleven o'clock.

Eleven!?

Denmark cursed underneath his breath as he tried to sit up, making Norway look at the Dane with shock and held his shoulders. "What the hell are you trying to do?" He questioned a bit too harshly, seeing the wet cloth fall with a wet 'thump' unto the thick blanket.

"It's …almost time." Denmark answered, struggling to get up, while Norway flinched.

"**It's almost time for the execution of the tyrant!"**

Norway shook his head a bit and pushed Denmark down unto his back. "Don't be ridiculous. You're just hallucinating." He told him, moving the wet cloth unto Denmark's forehead again, temporarily easing Denmark's fever and headache a bit.

"B-but…!" Denmark tried to weakly argue, but he started to cough again, making Norway have to guide him to sit up again and rub his back.

Once the coughing died down, Norway grabbed the glass of water next to the bed, and gently forced Denmark to sip it, helping his dry throat.

It seemed like Denmark was about to faint once more, as Norway laid him back down. He saw Denmark trying to hold on to his consciousness, but Norway had a trick that worked on the Danish man for centuries.

Norway covered Denmark's eyes.

He could feel Denmark flinch at the old action before seeing his lips turn upwards into a smile.

"How…long has it been…since you did this, Lukas?" Denmark whispered, making Norway sigh.

"Don't talk, just sleep." He commanded, while Denmark obliged.

After a few minutes, Denmark was asleep as Norway pulled his head away, and looked down at his hand, and his eyes focused on a spot of water that stuck to his skin before rolling down his hand.

It wasn't the water from the wet cloth.

…It was Denmark's tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Denmark was sliding in the snow again.

But this time, it was for another fight. He already rested enough to be in a stable condition for a few scrapes with the figure and he wasn't backing down.

But in reality, he wasn't stable enough, and his leg hasn't healed enough to move it as much as he needed.

"Now where's my axe…?" He murmured to himself, looking around, moving his goggles a bit. It was hard to see in the blizzard, but somehow, the cold didn't get to him as much as it did earlier.

"There." He reached down and picked up the cold weapon up. "Came for another round?" He asked the person behind him. "Well, bring it."

"Patience Mathias…I actually have a deal for you this time."

"…What's the deal?"

* * *

Norway was on a borrowed snowboard, since it was the fastest way to reach Denmark.

It didn't make sense.

His dreams about Denmark fighting this cloaked figure, Iceland getting better in a blink of an eye…

And the fact that Denmark was missing. Yes, after checking up with Iceland, he finally noticed that the bed was empty, as if it wasn't touched at all.

"Mathias..." He breathed out. Where could the idiot be in this kind of weather?

Suddenly, something sped past him as he twirled in his spot. There he saw the Dane slid down the slope. Before he could call him out, something else slid past him and chasing after Denmark.

Norway could feel something warm ooze down his cheek as he brought up his gloved hand and swiped at the fluid.

When he looked down, his eyes widened and he could feel unfamiliar fear run through his veins.

Blood.

He pushed off, going down the same route as the other two.

He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Denmark slid down the mountain, his mind pondering about what deal the figure made to him.

If one of the Nordics saw him fight, the figure would heal him and his economy. Even though that would be impossible because:

1. He sneaked out of the resort, so who in the right mind would know about this?

And

2. How the hell could one person help heal a huge economic problem?

But there was a catch to the deal.

He had to unleash his pent up blood lust, the feeling of seeing blood splatter against the white snow.

He could feel his body shaking at the excitement of torturing the figure, watching the blood pour from it's body…it was fucking amazing how much excitement he gets when he sees just from a spot of blood.

_Let your other side unleash itself. Didn't you want to do it on that night?_

Denmark closed his eyes. Since it was only him fighting…he felt the blood rushing up to his brain and snapped his eyes wide open

But the problem was: his eyes weren't a shade of cerulean that they were usually.

It was the shade of a violet mixed with blood red.

He stopped, and waited for the figure before bringing up his axe and swung it at the cloaked, a splat of blood was on his cheek before he smiled liked one of Russia's insane ones.

The monster has been unleashed.

* * *

Norway didn't know what was more terrifying.

Seeing Denmark fight.

Or seeing Denmark's bloodlust again.

Either way, he had to stop it.

He unbuckled himself from the snowboard and ran towards Denmark. "Denmark. That's enough." He murmured, getting annoyed when Denmark didn't stop.

"MATHIAS THAT'S ENOUGH!" He commanded the Danish nation who flinched before slowly turning around. "N-Norge…?" He questioned, his abnormally colored eyes were shaking, and Norway remembered the Viking days again.

He remembered that every time Denmark saw blood, he went crazy and started to attack everyone.

And he remembered that every time he did that, he cried for the fallen people that were innocent alone. Just because he went on a rampage…

And it broke his heart every time he heard the sadden sobs his cr- friend made when he was alone.

His axe was still implanted in the figure, his grip was crushing the handle as his eyes changed back to the cerulean everyone was used to. "W-what're you doing here…?" He questioned, the figure was already dead for the night.

"Well well well. You weren't expecting that, were you?" The figure questioned, now standing up as if it wasn't under the axe blade in the first place.

He turned to Norway. "And I wasn't expecting you out of all people to come for him." Norway felt anger by that sentence. "What do you mean? Of course I would come for him." He answered monotonously, hiding the anger that he had and the want to grab Denmark's trusty axe.

The figure chuckled. "Well, you came for him AFTER that dream you had, right? Otherwise you wouldn't bat an eye for him."

Norway's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. His fists tighten to restrain himself. Fuck. It was true…he didn't care for the Dane until this week. And he hated the disgusting truth the figure told.

"Well, true to my word Mathias, I'll go for tonight." And in a blink of an eye, it vanished.

The wind died down, and now it was just snowing. It was quiet between the both of them for a while, before Norway turned to Denmark.

"Denmark, I-." Norway couldn't finish his first words as Denmark hugged him tightly, burying his face into the Norwegian's shoulder. Norway felt horrible when he could hear faint sobbing. Norway stood there shocked. He hasn't heard the Dane sobbed for a time, so the sound the emitted from Denmark…

Was the saddest of them all.

He hugged Denmark and closed his eyes, hushing Mathias. As Denmark cried, Norway looked up to the sky.

'_Mathias…why are you doing this in the first place?'_

Curse him for brushing that bad feeling aside two months ago.


	8. Extra: How it all started

_Denmark was smiling as he put on headphones as he walked down the street._

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun…)_

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun." He sang along with the song._

"_Get out your guns. Battle's begun._

_Are you a saint or a sinner?" He sang in the same pitch as the singer himself._

"_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_

_With my heart on a trigger." He did a little twirl on the sidewalk._

"_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be." He blushed lightly as he imagined Norway in front of him, scoffing while frowning at the way Denmark was dancing._

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

…_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight." He wished, no, he wanted Norway in front of him so he could sing this for him. Or he wished this was made during war so it could fit the song better._

"_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

_Don't mean I'm not a believer._

…_and Major Tom, will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer."_

"_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be." Denmark was singing so much he didn't know he was approaching the woods._

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight." He jumped on a fallen log and started to sing loudly._

"_Ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa!" He repeated the line for a bit._

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun…_

_fighting til' the wars won.._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back…"_

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?"_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

"_...and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

_(Live, not just survive)_

_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight." _

"_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be..." He stopped singing and enjoyed the view he saw up above. _

"_One day everyone…I'll protect you with all of my might like the old days. I promise."_

_He wasn't aware of someone watching him._

* * *

Denmark was standing in the same place he was singing the song about, a sadden look plastered on his face.

He sat down on the log and covered his face with his hands.

"…I'm an angel with a shotgun…fighting til' the wars won…I don't care if heaven won't take me back…" He murmured.

"I'll throw away my faith babe…just to keep you safe…" Tears were about to run down his cheeks.

He looked up, seeing the same scenario he saw yesterday. Blood was splattered everywhere, and he could still see the corpses of everyone who tried to get him to run.

"Don't you know you're everything I have…?"

It was his fault…

"Everyone…I'm so sorry…I couldn't protect you…"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I have some explaining to do. These events took place BEFORE the story start. So I guess it's an overdue prologue. Song is from The Cab: Angel With A Shotgun. Listen to it.**

**Ask if you have questions, I'll listen but I might not answer the way you want it. Anyway, thank you for reading my story: ****No matter what happens, I will always protect you.**** I will try to get the next chapter in soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Attention: There is another time skip. Sorry, since I don't know what to write pertaining to the previous chapter. It is nearing Christmas, and Denmark decided to live in one of his spare cottages alone for the moment.**

* * *

Denmark laid on the couch, his arm draped over his eyes as he listened to piano music. That's right, piano music. Offered generously from Austria to try to reduce stress.

He sighed, slipping over to his stomach as the music player played soft, calming music. It wasn't working. He sat up and let it play, letting shoulders tense again.

Since the past few days were nothing but a big shitpile of stress, he tried A LOT of ways to reduce his never ending headache.

Taking naps, walking a bit in the park, you name it.

Hell, he even tried drinking (Which he hasn't done lately) and he tried the simple bang your head against the wall.

But nothing could ease his fatigue and headache for long. Nothing was working.

He knew exactly what was causing him stress. It was the battles with the figure that he was losing more often than he won now. But at least the figure kept his promise. God knows how it did that. The prime minister of his country was able to have enough tax money to rebuild the small towns and build a dam to stop the flooding.

He wasn't sick anymore, but that didn't mean all of his symptoms would go away.

"I wonder…If I didn't take it's deal…what would happen…to them? Would they be reincarnated, like countries that aren't forgotten? Or…would they need new representatives…?" Denmark murmured, unaware that his eyes were turning another color as he stared at his hand.

He gasped, his eyes went back to the same color as he slapped himself. "Why am I thinking like that!? I'm such an idiot!" He said, scared at what he thought.

His phone rang suddenly, as he turned off the player and looked at the caller ID, seeing it was his friend, America.

"King of Europe speaking! How may I be of assistance?" Denmark greeted, using the happy voice everyone knew.

"Yo dude! I was wondering if you can accompany me somewhere." America asked, making Denmark laugh. "I haven't gotten out of the house for awhile, so sure! Where to?"

"It's to this Christmas theater by England who's actually preforming." America explained, making Denmark whine.

"Dude, I'm already listening to enough classical crap."

"I'll bring beer."

"…Deal."

"Wear a tux."

* * *

"Thanks for coming Bro!" America greeted as Denmark settled down on the velvet seat by the balcony, a perfect view of the stage below them. "Yeah, don't know why I have to wear a tux like this, but oh well. Give me the booze." He said, as America handed him a flask.

As they watched the European country step out into the spot light as the lights dimmed, Denmark asked. "Hey America, what song is he going to play?" Denmark asked, as America shushed him.

After the introduction of what he was going to play, England waited for the pianist (Which was Austria) to start, he started to play.

As Denmark sipped the flask and listen to the melody called 'River Flows In You', Denmark stole glances at America, who looked at England somberly which confused him. He'll have to ask him later.

* * *

"Hey America?" Denmark asked, walking next to the American. The performance of England was done and everyone clapped for him as usual.

"Yeah?" America asked, as he stopped his shuffling of his feet and looked at Denmark. "You look sad, why is that?"

"W-well…I don't look sad man." America tried to convince, tugging at his tux jacket. "Is this about England?" He pried even more, making America sigh, as the hyper American's smile slipped from his face.

"Yeah…" He agreed, and before Denmark could speak again, America whispered something that made the Dane shiver.

"It's my entire fault."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Denmark asked, taking another swig with the flask. America looked left then right. "OK, it might sound crazy, but…" America looked at his friend. "Promise you won't think I'm insane when I say this?"

"Try me Alfred." Denmark urged on, noticing that they were on a bridge now.

"…I was the reason England was killed once." America confessed, looking at Denmark for the reaction.

Denmark was frozen. England was killed…? When did England get killed? Was it because of his magic he said he had…or was it what he thought it was…?

"…Mathias?" Alfred asked, waving his hands back and forth over the other's eyes. "Alfred…when did this happen?" Mathias asked, having a bad feeling about this…

"…Today."

Mathias grabbed Alfred's shoulders. "Alfred…tell me something." He looked at his friend, both of their usual smiles far gone.

"…Did England die by the hands of a cloaked figure, and you saw what happened?" He asked, while America's eyes widened into pinpoints.

"H-How did you k-know?" America shakily asked. "Only I knew about it…"

**"That is an excellent question indeed. Why don't you tell him, Mathias?"**

Both nations looked up, and Denmark pushed America away as he dodged the sword thrust from the figure.

"You! I never thought I ever have to see your ugly cloak again!" America hissed while the figure scoffed.

**"You are done with your fighting…I'm just here for your Danish friend."** The figure informed, while America shocked. "You too Den!?" America asked.

Denmark growled. Why now? After finding out he wasn't alone on fighting this bastard, he was still wearing his tux and his axe was at home. "Isn't this kind of unfair?"

**"Well, I'm letting someone fight with you. That helps, right?"** It asked before lunging at Denmark, who moved out of the way, but his sleeve got torn.

"Mathias! Catch!" America called out, throwing something at Denmark which he catches. And it wasn't a handgun. Nope, it had to be a fucking rifle. "How the hell did you manage to stuff a fucking rifle in your tux!?" Denmark asked, forgetting the figure for a moment and wonder how the hell did the fucking rifle fit in a stiff tux.

And Denmark was even more surprise when he pulled out another one. "Seriously, what the hell are physics with you!?"

"Just shut up and shoot the bitch!"

* * *

Both nations were breathing heavily as they kneeled on the ground, catching their breaths. "Haven't fought like that in a while…" America breathed out, looking at Denmark. Both their tuxes jackets were ruined, so now they were only in the dress shirts.

"I haven't used a gun in a while, how do you think I feel?" Denmark asked, as the sweat coming down from their foreheads was blown away from the cold wind.

"You still didn't answer my question, Alfred." Denmark pointed out, still hell bent on knowing he wasn't the only one who had to face the cloaked guy.

"Let's head over to my place. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

* * *

**A/N: Well, sorry for the overdue update~ I hope you enjoy it and the ending means...Denmark isn't the first who encountered it. Tell me who should also have experience with this bastard. Note, it can't be any of the Nordics or England, but anyone else is fine~**

**Anyway, enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 9

"Make yourself at home." America proclaimed, putting his ruined coat on the sofa and went into his kitchen, leaving Denmark in the living room.

He sighed, placing the tattered fabric on the chair he sat in, holding the rifle up, still baffled at the fact that he managed to stuff two rifles in his tux and how the fuck did he not notice.

He looked over to where America placed his rifle and examined it, blinking. It wasn't a modern rifle, oh no. It was a very old bayonet which a long scratch in the middle of it.

"You like it?" America asked, giving a cup of coffee to Denmark. Denmark thanked him, taking a small sip of it.

"When was this rifle made America?" Denmark asked while America shook his head. "Mathias, use my human name, so I know this is serious business." America stated. It was true, they never really used their human names unless they were signing something or they used names to explain serious stuff.

"Alright Alfred. When was this rifle made?" Mathias asked again. Looking at it again, it was well worn and there were a few cracks in the wood.

"…It was made during the time of my Revolution with England. I used this gun in the last battle in Yorktown." America explained. "It pained me to see England cry, but I guess Independence is worth it."

"Oh…Sorry for asking…Alfred." Denmark apologized slowly, while America waved him off. "It's nothing." America turned to Denmark and sighed. "I'll tell you from the very beginning."

America cleared his throat. "When I first encountered the figure, I was at a meeting with England, I thought it was just a tarot card reader. A physic reader, I mean, the cloak looks like that, doesn't it? Well, moving on, I stopped by the table to see if I was going to have a good day or whatever, but I guess I shouldn't have done this when no one was around, because the cards it flipped over were all death." America shivered, taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Then it stood up and had the same sword it had tonight and proceeded to kill me…but then, Arthur was nearby, and used magic to help me…" America was shivering at remembering the details….

"_Arthur what are you-!" America shouted out, as England pushed him away. _

"_Get out of the way you git! You'll get hurt by this fiend!"_

"So after being pushed to the sideline…I was forced to watch Arthur being defeated and killed right in front of my eyes." America finished out, tears pricking his eyes as Denmark covered his mouth.

"Oh fuck…Alfred…" He started, but America raised his hand. "Don't, I'm not done…"

* * *

"_YOU FUCKER!" America screamed, punching the figure repeatedly, his breath was short to avoid sobbing as tears streamed down his face. "You…little…fuck…" He whispered, dropping the figure unto the ground before looking over to Arthur's dead body and knelt down without caring if the blood was going to stain his pants._

"_Arthur…you idiot…why did you die instead of me…? I was supposed to be the one…lying in a pool of my own b-blood…" He said to the corpse as he picked it up and cradled Arthur's body, hugging his head. "Dammit Arthur! You idiot!" He sobbed, his breath now mixed with sobs. "I never got to tell you…how much you mean to me…How much I wanted you by my side…!" He spoke._

"_**Do you want him back?"**_

_America looked behind him, seeing the figure up and well again, as he hugged Arthur's body securely. "W-what the hell do you mean!? You fucking killed him you son of a bitch!"_

"_**That's why I'm asking. Do you want him back?"**_

_America looked down at England, seeing his peaceful face made him look like he was sleeping, but that wasn't the case._

"…_So much…I want him back so much…" He cried softly, looking at the figure with rage._

"_**Then, I'll make you a deal." **__The figure spoke, extending his hand out to America, while America stayed in place. __**"If you fight me for how many battles I want, I'll reverse time so the events that happened here never existed."**_

_America's eyes widened. He would do __**ANYTHING**__ for England. He gently set the Brit down, moving his hands so they were placed with each other like at a funeral. His face was peaceful as there was no blood staining it. His hair looked like a halo around his face. America smiled sadly as he brushed England's cheek._

"_Don't worry Arthur…I'll fix everything…" America promised him before standing up and slapping the figure's hand with his._

"_**TAKE ME BACK!**__"_

* * *

"So, after waking up, I found out it was the same day. It actually traveled back in time." America finished, taking off Texas to wipe his face. "I was so happy when I saw Arthur alive…I gave him a bear hug and I stayed by his side and listened to his yearly performance on the violin." He chuckled, looking at his friend. "Before any of that happened, I never came to those things, as I always prepare for my annual Christmas bash." He chuckled, the tears streaming down his face now.

"But… What happened…if you don't mind me asking?" Denmark asked, making America sigh.

"I fought it a lot. Any day you name, I fought. I even ditched my party a bit to fight him." He pointed towards the rifle. "I never thought I would ever have to touch my old gun again…I thought I would use the rifle you're holding now or a handgun or even a bat…but instead I used my old bayonet."

"...But I noticed Arthur was changing too. He was hanging out with Francis a lot more than me…so…when he told me that he and Francis…were…" He couldn't finish, as Denmark slowly put his cup down and giving him a meaningful hug, while America flinched.

"You dumbass…That's for girls…" America sobbed, before returning the hug, enjoying the fact that someone who understood his pain. "…It hurts, dammit."

For a while, they just stayed like that, Denmark rubbing his friend's shoulder and America laying his head on Denmark's shoulder as he cried.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After wiping away his tears, America got serious again. "Alright. Mathias, I'll tell you everything I learned while I was fighting." America nodded his head.

"The Figure is a mysterious being from god know what and it enjoys killing people in front of their loved ones, making deals to fight it. It probably loves despair and sorrow…" America said. "Just like that character in Dangan Ronpa Kiku made…"

"Excuse me?"

"Moving on, it uses a sword and attacks at a close range. What weapon do you use?" America asked. "I use my old axe back in the Viking days…" Denmark replied while America sighed.

"You're like Gilbert…" America said. "Wait, what!?" Denmark sputtered out. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Other people actually fought before us." America informed casually while Denmark's mouth was wide open.

"Wait…Are you serious?!" Denmark asked, his fear rising. He hoped none of the Nordics fought, or anyone he deeply cared for.

"If I remembered correctly…Gilbert fought for Roderich and Elizabeta not too long ago…if I'm right, he still could be fighting now." America said, while Denmark's fists clenched.

"Also Feliciano and Lovino." America added. "Both of them!?" Denmark asked, bewildered. The Italy brothers don't fight that much, if everyone who said it was correct.

"Yes, as Lovino fought for Antonio and Feliciano fought for Ludwig. I hear that they're dating them." America said.

"How come they're dating if the figure takes away…you know what?" Denmark asked, remembering how vague the figure said about it on the first day.

"Well…After my time fighting, I found out how to get it back…it's really complicated…but on your last battle, they have to see you get hurt to near death. Because the thing they lack will return to them." He said, while Denmark sighed.

"That will never happen."

"Have faith dude. Who knows? They might show up and see you looking like you died." America pointed out, making Denmark chuckle.

"Dude, that isn't helping."

"Right, sorry."


	11. Chapter 10

**I apologize there's a trigger warning here. It's about suicidal thoughts and if you're uncomfortable with it, I suggest you just read the ending.**

* * *

Mathias was sitting on the guest bed, his head hitting the wall. Ever since the ski resort, he had trouble sleeping soundly. He knew why it was hard to sleep, but his body felt so heavy and his head was so clouded after talking with Alfred.

It wasn't natural when he suddenly fell over knocked out.

* * *

"…ias." A faint voice called to him, as he groaned from the sound. He wanted to sleep- no he needed the sleep. He felt exhausted beyond belief , and his head felt light.

"Mat…Mathia…" Again the voice called, and Mathias was able to recognize the voice was America.

"Come on dude…you've been sleeping for almost a week now…" America said, which almost scared the crap out of Mathias as he sat up quickly, throwing something off his forehead and unto the thick blanket with a wet 'plop'.

"Nice to see you came back dude." America chuckled, looking at Denmark. "W-what did you mean, I was asleep for a w-week…?" He asked, before he felt weak again and was helped by America to lie back down again.

"Dude, when I found you, you had a really bad fever… A 41ºC one." (And dear readers, that is a 105.8ºF fever. )

"I- I don't remember being that sick…" Mathias added. "I only had a headache…" 'Or did I feel heavy…? I can't remember.' America sighed.

"Mathias, you're experiencing something only people who fought it are able to experience." Alfred started to explain, while he took the wet cloth from its position and dropped it in the basin of water.

"It doesn't have a name, but I call it 'Emotional realization'. The physical symptoms are fairly easy to treat which is fever and fatigue. But the mental symptoms are brutal…" Denmark looked at America, who had a grim look on his face. "What do you mean 'brutal' Alfred?" Denmark asked as America sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"The symptoms are emotions. You will feel depressed…and you will lack the motivation to get out of bed every day. You even have suicidal thoughts too…even though nations can't commit suicide easily." America carefully explained.

"But the worst thing is that they occur at the worst times. I started to have the suicidal thoughts after Arthur told me he no longer loved me…I'm supposed to be a hero, but look what I committed."

America rolled up his sleeve and Denmark's eyes widened. There were numerous scars of slashes on his arm. "I'm not proud of it…so instead I just call them 'battle scars' but that doesn't help sometimes." He chuckled. "So when someone asks about it, I just say that someone attacked me."

"And then the worst symptom of all. During the depression stage, you get a 'realization'." America wrung out the cloth tightly before placing it back unto the Dane's forehead, which looked at America with worried eyes.

"The realization is that you just agreed to a constant battle for your loved ones. But then you find out that they don't love you anymore because of that bastard…" Then America snapped. "Then what the hell are you fighting for!? People who don't care anymore and yet you fight for them because you don't want to see them die, and you still _**fucking **_love them!" And in America's rage, he punched straight through a wall.

"Alfred…stop it." Denmark's shaky voice makes America turn back around, seeing his friend trying to stand up as he clings unto the head board.

"Mathias…" America sighs, as he pulled his arm out of the hole, seeing his arm a bloody mess. With help from America again, Denmark is now sleeping peacefully before America could ask anything else.

America was chuckled softly as he exited the room. "Oh Mathias…" He said, opening Denmark's phone, which showed around ten messages from Norway.

"I was going to ask how Norway is still worried about you, but I guess that can wait later."

* * *

"_**Well little girl? Will you sacrifice yourself for him?"**_

_Liechtenstein looked up at the figure, tears running down her pale cheeks. She was slumped over her brother, as he was dead by two stabs to the abdomen and chest. "W-why…?"_

_And before the figure could give an answer, Liechtenstein started to shout. "Why would you kill big bruder!? He was neutral and he only shot Mr. Italy because he was in the country! Why! Why?!" Liechtenstein cried out, as she continued to sob over her brother's corpse as the figure cackled._

"_**Why little girl. I only do it because I love the sound of despair. I love seeing the tears run down a person's face because of how beautiful they look as they can't accept death."**_

_It still had it's hand extended towards her. __**"I'm still giving you a choice you little girl. Either you fight however many battles with me, or face the fact your precious 'bruder' will remain dead forever."**_

_Lily flinched, as she looked down at Vash, his mouth still coated in blood and his eyes still open, revealing dulled green eyes that she desperately wanted to have life in them again. She looked at the figure's outstretched hand._

"_It's my fault big bruder had to fight for me…since I'm so weak…" She murmured, looking down at her brother as she shut his eyes closed, and moved his hands to lie on top of each other. "Don't worry big bruder…I'll make things right again…I'll protect you this time…I promise." Lily promised as she stood up, her dress and hands covered in blood, as she used her arm to wipe away her tears as she walked towards the figure._

"_What will happen, if I fight with you?" She didn't even bother being polite to it. It __**killed **__her big brother, her only family. Why the hell would she be nice to a murderer?_

"_**Simple. Your brother will be alive again, but you must fight with me however many battles I want. And if you miss or lose too much…say about a hundred battles, and then I go after your precious brother again." **__And then much to Liechtenstein's discomfort, he cupped her chin, raising it. __**"And if you don't stop me in time, you can say goodbye to your precious brother forever."**_

_And with that, Liechtenstein lost all consciousness, as she felt herself falling._

_And falling…_

_And falling…_

_Into an abyss._


	12. Chapter 11

Liechtenstein was wringing her hands as she stood outside America's door. It was about ten days since the encounter, and she was wondering if he knew anything about it.

It was odd. The figure made her night until the night ended, which meant twenty nine battles a night. She was exhausted, and used the day to recover and sleep, much to her brother's confusion. It wasn't possible battling twenty nine times, but this prove it was possible.

So, 29 x 10 = 290. Two hundred and ninety battles of no holding back, and no hesitation. She only lost a few battles, even though she wasn't a skilled fighter like the other nations, but like they say, the quiet ones are the ones you have to look out for.

"Mr. America…?" She called out, knocking on the door as it swung instantly.

"Sup dudette! What brings you here?" America greeted, having that smile on his face as he opened the door wider for Liechtenstein to come in.

As she stepped in, she turned to America. "Mr. America, I came here for advice!" Liechtenstein told him, making America blink.

"Eh? Wouldn't you ask your brother for that advice Liechtenstein?" America asked, tilting his head.

"W-well…I can't…" She told him, making America more confused.

"Why?"

"W-well…"

"It's because that you encountered the figure, am I right?"

Both blondes turned their heads to Denmark, who was sitting on top of the staircase, drinking beer.

"Come on dude! I don't think that the figure would go that low-!" And before America could finish his statement, Liechtenstein stepped forward, a look of shock appeared on her features.

"H-How did you know, Mr. Denmark!?" She asked, bewildered, as the other two nations looked at each other which shock.

Maaaaybe Denmark shouldn't tell Liechtenstein he was only playing around….

* * *

"…And that's what happened…." Liechtenstein finished, sighing as she finished her tea.

Liechtenstein didn't look like she was about to cry, she just looked lost.

"**That's exactly what happened." **

Everyone in the room flinched and stood up, ready to fight. America had his rifle, Denmark had gone back home when he was feeling better of his 'Emotional Realization' and gotten his trusty axe, and Liechtenstein 'borrowed' a shotgun from her brother.

"Why are you here!?" They all shouted at the same time, as they looked at each other, seeing the anger that was in their eyes.

The figure ignored them, and pointed to Denmark.

"**Mathias Køhler. Fought with 462 times. Eligible."**

Then it's gloved finger moved it's way to America.

"**Alfred F. Jones. Fought with 888 times. Eligible."**

Then it pointed to Liechtenstein, who flinched.

"**Lily Zwingli. Fought with 290 times. …Eligible."**

The figure snapped, and everyone dropped their weapons, as the trio gripped their heads, falling to their knees.

Liechtenstein started to scream, and America was breathing heavily out from his nose, trying to repress his screams as Denmark looked at him. He didn't feel like screaming yet, so why were they screaming…?

"What are you doing!? Leave them alone!" He shouted, but still felt weighed down by something. The figure laughed.

"**No. I'm gathering. You and the other two are on my list." **It said simply, before Denmark's eyes widened.

* * *

He couldn't see the carpeted floor anymore. He could feel gravel underneath his palms, as he heard the faint screams of America while he was in his hallucination.

And when he looked up, he wanted to scream too.

Three corpses were sprawled out in front of him, as he looked around.

From left to right.

Finland, his neck was sliced open and his arm had slashes that showed his bone. His other arm was clutching a rifle.

Sweden, who was stabbed repeatedly in the chest and gut, his hand outstretched to a broken spear.

Iceland who died in one jab to the heart, and another to his gut and head. He was still holding dagger in his right hand, but now that dagger was useless.

And then…Norway.

Wait…where was Norway…?

He heard a grunt, as he pried his eyes away from the three other people, seeing Norway alive and fighting, only a scratch on his cheek, as his hand shone a sapphire blue.

Sapphire…just like Norway's eyes…

'Norway! No! Don't, just run away! Please run away!' Denmark wanted to scream at his best friend so much, but he couldn't open his mouth for the life of him. He wanted to get up, but also found it impossible to move. He felt like a statue.

It wasn't a hallucination…it was a flashback.

To that _**damn **_day…

"**Hm? I must say I'm having trouble killing you. Why do you resist dying for that man over there?" **The figure asked, as Norway shouted at it to shut up.

"Denmark may be an idiot…and is the reason for this mess, but did all of us care? No, we didn't!" He shouted, sending another spell towards the figure, who just dodged it.

"We care for him because he's family! Finland, Sweden, and Iceland died for that reason and they don't regret it for one minute!" Norway sent another spell, and it managed to hit it.

"And I care for him! And I won't ever stop! The reason is…"

Denmark saw Norway's mouth moving, as he stiffened, watching as Norway killed the figure using his troll, controlling it as Norway pounded into the earth, and the troll pounded the figure into the earth.

"…_I love him. I love Denmark more than hearing Iceland call me 'big brother.'"_

And with that, Norway was in front of him. "Are you OK Mathias? Are you hurt anywhere?" Norway asked, checking Denmark.

Denmark didn't hear him, as he saw the figure rise up from his pounded position, and ran towards Norway.

"NORWAY, BEHIND YOU!"

But it was too late.

Norway stood up, and turned around but that's all he did as the figure impaled him in the heart, the blood gushing out and splattering over on the figure's cloak and some on Denmark's cheek.

As the figure drew back, Denmark risen up and caught Norway's body.

"Norway! Oh my god, Lukas!" Denmark shouted out, pressing a hand to Norway's wound, sobbing silently, as he watched his tears drip unto Norway's cheek.

"L-Lukas…Berwald…Tino…Emil…O-oh my god, It's all my fault…it's all my fucking fault…!" He shouted, as he flinched almost violently when Norway placed a trembling hand unto Denmark's cheek and wiped away the blood.

"M-Mathias…" He coughed, blood sputtering out of his mouth, making Denmark flinch even more.

"Stop that…that's not the Mathias I know and love." Norway smiled, making Denmark's stomach flutter. "It was never your fault Mathias. It's was never your fault…and it never…will…b…e…"

Then Norway's hand fell from Denmark's cheek. "N-Norge…? L-Lukas…?" His free hand lifted up to the cheek Norway held. He looked down, as he heard Liechtenstein and America screaming again.

Norway…Norway was dead… and his dull sapphire eyes were still staring at him, a trace of love still apparent in his eyes.

Denmark opened his mouth and let out a loud scream that mingled with the other two. Their screams were full of pain, sadness…

And the self fault they felt that they caused their loved ones to die.


	13. Chapter 12

Denmark opened his eyes, as he was face down on the ground. He lifted himself up, sighing. That day…he clenched his chest again, trying to ease the pain that was still in his chest. He already repressed most of the memory, and now that the figure is 'gathering'…it's probably unearthing the memory to hurt them mentally.

As soon as he stood up, an arrow flew inches from his face. "Fuck me!" He shouted, staggering away. Oh the luck he had. Instead of being inside America's house, it was dark woods. Is this what the figure meant by 'gathering'?

"D-Denmark, is that you?" The person asked, putting down their bow. Denmark's eyes widened as he looked over to the shooter. Glasses, dirty blonde hair…purple eyes…a little curl…who could mess this up!?

"Mattie!" Denmark cried out. He was on his back, so he jumped up and ran over to his Canadian friend. "Hello M-Mathias. I didn't e-expect you to be here." Canada greeted, putting his bow on his shoulder and returned the hand gesture with Denmark.

It was a funny meeting between Canada and Denmark. Before any of this 'figure' business started, it was after a World meeting, and he mistaken Canada as America and dragged him to the bar. After talking, he realized it was Canada and made a bet with him. If Canada could outdrink Denmark, then he won't ever forget Canada.

Needless to say, Canada won and dragged Denmark back to the Nordic household, and could drive without getting a DUI. True to his word, he never forgot his Canadian friend.

"I was going to say the same thing! What're you doing here...Are you fighting…it?" Denmark asked. Canada's eyes widened just a bit. "You know?" He asked, while Denmark nodded. "Well, I was with Prussia, and then I saw the figure and it only noon! He said something about being eligible and then…I remember what happened to Papa…" Canada removed his glasses to wipe away tears that pricked his eyes and moved his glasses back in place.

Denmark nodded. "Same here. I was with your brother and Liechtenstein before he came." Canada suddenly made a motion to shut up. "Someone's coming." Canada whispered to Denmark, his tone of voice was darker as Denmark nodded, making a notion to climb a tree.

The duo climbed the nearest tree next to them and looked down at the forest floor. Due to no lighting at all, they could only make outlines of silhouettes as they spoke to each other softly, making it hard to pinpoint who it really was.

"On three, we attack them to get information. I'll get the one on the right while you take the left." Denmark commanded, Matthew nodding in agreement. "Shoot an arrow on three."

Matthew unhooked his bow from his shoulder and loaded an arrow into it and stretched it at its full capacity, aiming it near the figure on the left.

"One…two…" Denmark counted, before jumping from the tree while shouting. "Three!"

Matthew let the arrow fly as he jumped after Denmark, putting away his bow and taking out two daggers, spinning them in his hands as he landed and jumped for the figure on the left.

If anyone could see him in this darkness, they would say they saw Belarus for a moment instead of Canada.

The silhouettes let out a shriek of surprise as Denmark swung his axe towards the figure's side, doing a little spin as he did so, but gritted his teeth when he heard his axe collide with another metal.

If this intruder wanted to play like this, than he shall play.

While with Canada, his daggers reached the one on the right, slashing around like a little dance, but let out a hiss when it was blocked by a pole. He heard the slice of his daggers slash through the wood, as the figure let out a cry that was all too familiar.

"Don't hurt me!"

Both Canada and Denmark stopped attacking, Denmark's axe intertwined in the figure's sword, and if he looked closer, it was a katana. As Denmark took out his phone and turned it on (Which he should've done in the first place), he gasped. He was in front of Japan and Canada was standing in front of Italy.

"Denmark-san? Canada-san?" Japan questioned, as Italy let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god! We found more people! Hooray!" Italy cheered, his eyes were opened as he sighed.

Canada started to stammer. "A-ah, w-we're sorry that w-we tried to a-attack you…! W-we thought i-it was the f-figure o-or someone w-who knew h-him." Canada explained, bowing slightly. "Yeah, it's hard to see when it's so dark. Sorry." He apologized with Canada.

"Denmark-san, do you know the figure?" Japan asked before adding. "Forgive me, since you are here, you probably know about it already."

Denmark chuckled, waving it off. "It's fine, no big deal. Did you find anyone else besides us?" Denmark asked. He remembered Liechtenstein and America were also screaming with him, saying they were also 'eligible' and the figure probably made them remember Switzerland's and England's death.

"Actually, we found a town!" Italy exclaimed, pointing towards where they came from. Denmark noticed that Italy kept his eyes open and he wasn't smiling. Well, he was, but it wasn't his big goofy smile he always wore, it was a smile that could drop into frown in a second. He couldn't blame the Italian. Who would smile in a grim place like this?

"A town?" Canada asked, tilting his head as he pocketed his daggers. "Yes. There were houses, even a few markets." Japan explained. "Come, we shall show you." Japan started to walk as he sheathed his katana and Italy put his flag on his shoulder.

"Is everything fresh?" Denmark asked. A market with food? In this dead forest, he would imagine only a hunter would live out here. He didn't expect a town.

"Fortunately, yes. Everything is like they were just brought in." Japan suddenly stopped. "Denmark-san. Would you mind checking your phone? Mine is out of battery." Japan asked as Denmark nodded, switching on his phone.

If Denmark remembered correctly, it was two 'o clock when the figure showed up. "What the hell?" He breathed out. It was only two 'o one. He wouldn't be so confused and loss if it said AM.

It was PM.

"It's two! And it's supposed to be daytime!" Denmark informed, making Japan snap his fingers. "Then my suspicions were correct." Japan confirmed to himself. "What?" All three nations asked.

"The figure trapped us in his own world."


	14. Chapter 13

_It's cold and dark…_

Norway blinked, as he looked around. It was a dark void, but it wasn't himself that was talking…It was so familiar…but he couldn't put his finger on it.

_Why did I choose this life? Why couldn't I have done something about it?_

"Who are you!?" Norway called out, looking around, but still saw black everywhere he looked, even when he tried to make some magic, it didn't work.

_There's always this unshakable ache in my chest…is it because I watched them died…?_

Wait…the gears are spinning in his head, as the voice becomes so recognizable. So simply easy to know.

_I was never the king._

Denmark.

When Norway finally distinguished who was talking, he was greeted with such a depressing sight.

It was Denmark, who was laying on a bed. His hair wasn't wild, as it was flat and down. He was wearing a simple long sleeve shirt and jeans that look too big for him.

"Denmark?" He called out to his friend, but got no reply from the Dane. And before he tried to call him again, Denmark hissed.

"Ah…Dammit…" He hissed, gripping his left wrist tightly, and after a few minutes sighed, as his hand left his wrist, much to Norway's dismay when he saw…

Blood…dripping down Denmark's hand.

"Stupid…fucking…" Denmark grumbled, as he reached over, making his long sleeve show more bandages on his arm.

"Dammit Denmark," He scolded, keeping his cold demeanor up. "You can't take care of yourself can you-"

Norway stopped, as he looked at his arm. His hand that was going to reach for Denmark's wrist, went through it. As he pulled back his arm, he could see he was transparent. "What…?"

Nothing was making any sense.

"**Aw, got hurt today Mathias?"**

Both Norway and Denmark turned their heads at the voice. Norway had to watch helplessly as Denmark got up, his whole body shaking in anger…

"You…You…" He hissed. "What are you doing here you bastard?" Denmark stood up, as he walked over to the figure. The figure was the same height as him, but right now, he couldn't care less.

Norway felt a small shiver up his spine, as he saw the same anger…rage even in his eyes. It reminded him how the power of the Kalmar Union got to his head.

"**Ah ah ah~ You can't do anything to me right now Mathias~" **The figure taunted. **"Underneath Kiku's saying, you're in no condition to fight~"**

"You shut up! I can fight if I want to! Besides, it's your damn fault you jumped us and tried to kill Feliciano!" Denmark retaliated, wincing when the figure pushed his shoulder.

"**You shouldn't take hits for anybody here you know. After all, in my world, healing is slow and only light can regulate healing." **

World…?

"Why would you bring us here in the first place!?" Denmark shouted, as he reached over and grabbed the figure's cloak. "You could be keeping us here to kill the others! Then what was the point of making a pact with you!?"

Norway's eyes widened. Killing…the others? Does he mean other humans? Or…

"**Oh no no Mathias~ I would **_**never **_**do anything to your precious family."** And the figure smirked when Denmark gripped his head. "Why….?"

And before either of them could ask what Denmark meant, Denmark started up again. "One by one…you killed them right in front of my eyes…so I ask…" Denmark looked up.

"Why didn't you kill me too?"

Norway felt his heart stop. "M..Mathias?" He called out. This was not the Denmark who would annoy the others all day…this wasn't the Denmark he was used to…

This wasn't the Mathias he loved.

The figure rushed forward and placed his hands around Denmark's neck, shoving him harshly to the wall. **"Do you want to die that badly Mathias~ If you die, then I get the pleasure of killing your family all over again~ Do you want that?"**

"I swear to god, if you lay a fucking finger on them, I'll-" The figure tightened his grip on the Dane's neck, choking him as a bit of drool fell from his lips, the restriction of air was making Denmark gag for air.

"Stop!" Norway shouted, but he felt even more helpless when his hands went through the figure.

"Fine! Fucking kill me then!"

Norway couldn't believe his ears.

He looked at the Danish man, and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "No, Mathias, you can't mean that…" Norway murmured out, as he watched the scene unfold.

"Go ahead! You're probably going to kill them again, so might as well kill me first! Go ahead!" Denmark's hands went from the figure's wrists to his collar, as he pulled on it.

"**KILL ME!"**

It was felt like eternity passed for Norway, as he watched the figure let go of Denmark, and without a word, vanished.

Now looking at Denmark, he noticed the tears that Denmark was holding back as he squared his jaw.

"Hey Norge…" Denmark sighed out softly. "You can see me now?" Norway asked, hopefully thinking now he can talk to Denmark and find out where he is.

"Don't you think…I'm so pitiful?" Denmark asked in despair, as he couldn't hold back a few tears, as a few started to make his way down his face.

"I'm sorry Norge…If you were here, you must think I look pathetic…I look stupid like I always do." Denmark talked, as more tears fell.

Norway's cold demeanor vanished, as he fell to his knees by Denmark and shouted at him. "That's not true! You're not fucking pathetic! Stop talking like this!" Norway cried out, his voice filled with raw emotion that he hasn't showed for more than a century.

"I'm sorry…I failed you…Finland, Sweden, and Iceland…" Denmark continued. "I can't even keep a straight mind..."

"I…" Denmark gulped slightly as more tears fell. "I just wanted to protect you all…I didn't care if you hate me…But now…" He choked out, curling into a fetal position.

"I just want to feel you care for me now."

Norway couldn't help but feel tears threatening to fall. Ever since he found Denmark adding oddly, was this the real Denmark that was loud and rude…drank beer and never gave a damn about anybody?

"Mathias…you stupid idiot…" Norway started, as he tried to hug Denmark, but his arms still went through Denmark's body, so he settled on placing his hand on Denmark's.

"You've been gone for three weeks….three…we're worried sick about you…where are you Mathias? Where are the others? We…I…"

Norway let out a little cry. "We're so scared…that you'll never come back…" Norway flinched, as the scenery in front of him was starting to fade. He looked outside the window and cursed when it was pitch black.

"Lukas…I wish you can hear me when I say this…" Denmark murmured to himself. "I'm listening, I promise." Norway replied, his hand still on Denmark's as he strained to hear.

"Please…don't die again. I beg you, because I don't know if I can do all this pain again…"

And Norway's vision went dark.


	15. Chapter 14

Norway jumped up from the couch he was on, still feeling the guilt eating his heart as he looked around.

The remaining countries were staring at him…all but…

America…Canada…

Italy and Romano…

Liechtenstein and Belarus…

Japan and Prussia…

And Denmark…

All of them were gone for three weeks without a trace, their homes were empty and cold, and no one heard from them before.

"Lukas," England started. "Did you find Denmark?" Norway looked down at his cross clip as he clutched it tighter. "…Yes, I saw him."

All of the nations involved, which were, England, France, Spain, Germany, Switzerland, Russia, Ukraine, China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Hungary, Austria, and last but not least, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, and Norway himself.

"Were you able to pinpoint a location?" England as Norway shook his head. "How…was he?" Finland asked hesitantly, worrying for the Dane's state.

"…Horrible…" Norway started, looking down at his clip before he clipped into his hair again. "He was hurt, and he was having a mental breakdown…" He explained, while Finland's expression turned gloomy. "…" Sweden placed a comforting hand on Finland's shoulder. "Y'u shouldn't w'rry." Sweden murmured out. "R'member that D'nmark is str'ng." Sweden tried to comfort, while Finland nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Did you see what was outside, or who was in the room with him?" England asked, as both magical nations were tired of finding nothing.

"It was pitch black, but Denmark wasn't alone…"

"**No it wasn't~"**

Norway's eyes widened as all sixteen nations turn their heads to the front of the room, and saw what the other nine countries faced.

The figure.

And before anyone could react, both Germany and Spain started to yell at the same time:

"Vhat did you do to Italy!?"

"_Where's my Romano!?"_

The figure was silent before he was chuckling. **"Oh~" **He let out a laugh **"It's the Italian loving duo, Antonio and Ludwig."**

All eyes were on Spain and Germany. "You know this wanker!?" England asked harshly, as Spain replied as harsh back. "Yes, he's the one who made Romano and Italy suffer!"

"You bloody twat! What didn't you tell us before!?" "Well maybe I thought it wasn't linked to this puto!"

Germany cleared his throat.

"**Do you know how much fun it is to know that I have nine puppets?"** The figure asked, as England growled. "Bastard! They are **not** your puppets!"

"Where is Denmark!?" Iceland shouted, obviously worried for his friend.

"I guess I will have to beat your head in until you tell me where's Belarus, Da?" Russia claimed, having a dark aura around him as he held his pipe.

Switzerland pointed his gun at the cloaked figure. "Where the hell is my sister!?"

Threats and asks were thrown at the figure left and right, and all he did was laugh.

"**Do these look familiar to you?"** The figure asked, tossing a bunch of stuff on the meeting table.

Denmark's tattered hat.

Liechtenstein's and Belarus' partially shredded ribbons.

A cracked iron cross.

And a worn out bracelet.

The nations stared at the items in shock, before Hungary recovered as she grabbed one of the iron crosses on the table. "You bastard!" She yelled, taking out a rapier instead of her skillet. "Vhere the hell is Gilbert!?" She demanded, while Austria had to hold her down. "Hungary vait! Vhat if he does something to zhe others!?"

Both Russia and Switzerland grabbed their sister's bow from the table, and both growled at the same time. "How the hell did you get this from my sister?"

Taiwan got the bracelet off the table and stared at it with teary eyes. "This is…the bracelet I gave to him long ago…" Taiwan explained.

And the reactions of the others were filled with anger…rage even.

"**See?"** The figure mocked. **"I have nine nations as my puppets, but I must say…"** He turned towards the Nordics. **"Mathias entertains me the most. With his attitude and the fact he actually gave up his life for five people really interests me~"**

The figure raised a hand up. **"When I fought humans, they would only save 1..2..even 3 people. Sometimes they save themselves. But Mathias…He's interesting." **The figure chuckled darkly. **"And I am going to have fun torturing his mind again."**

Before anyone could restrain the Norwegian man, Norway got up and punched the figure. "Go to hell." Norway hissed, while his brother held him back.

"**Oh, it's my fault?" **The figure asked as he cackled. **"You must be mistaken!** **If you want to know who is really hurting them…" **It waved it's hand all around the room. **"It's you~"**

"Bull!" England screeched. "Why would we cause them pain!?" England demanded.

"**Oh?" **The figure asked. **"So you didn't think that your short relationship with Francis hurt Alfred so much-" **He made a small illusion of a time where France and England were kissing, and around the corner was America, who was watching the two. **"That he was plunged into despair by the same person who he wanted to protect?"**

Both England's and France's eyes widened. It was true, they did date for a short time, but when America finished his pact with the figure months ago, they no longer felt love for the other.

"**And you~" **the figure pointed to France. **"Do you know who saved you? Your…petite, Matthew. Oh wait, who?" **The figure made another illusion. France was standing in front of Canada. "Wait, who are you again?" France asked as Canada sighed. "Canada."

France covered his mouth. He didn't know that he caused Canada so much grief in forgetting him frequently.

"**And I have much more to tell."** The figure continued.It looked towards Russia and Ukraine. It didn't speak, but instead showed another illusion.

"_Brother…" A young Belarus whimpered in the cold. "Sister…" Belarus cried out, hugging herself to try to warm herself up. "Why do you keep leaving me alone?" Belarus cried out softly, making no movement to wipe away the emotional outburst._

" **All she wanted was Katyusha's and your love, Ivan~" **The figure said. **"Can you guess what she didn't get?" **

"Natalya…" Ukraine sobbed out, holding on hand to her mouth and the other on the wall, tears pouring out of her eyes as guilt and rage showed in Russia's eyes.

"**Oh Vash…" **The figure sighed mockingly. **"You have caused pain… by just being alive after she said yes." **

"_Big Bruder…" Lili cried softly, her face against the pillow. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop you from dying…" She sobbed out quietly, hoping her brother wouldn't hear._

"**Every night since you 'died', Little Lili has cried her heart out every night without you knowing. Every time she looks at you, all she can remember is how cold you felt when you died."**

"SHUT UP!" Switzerland roared as he fired a shot at the figure, but the figure dodges the attack. "Vash," Austria started. "You could be putting Lili in more danger."

"**Oh! And let's not forget Hungary and Austria!" **The figure cheered. **"Remember the time when Prussia dissolved? Gilbert wasn't the same, and he still loves the both of you even though you don't love him~"**

"Shut up! Roderich and I still love Gilbert like family!" Hungary shouted. "He is family!" **"So family means abandoning them when they need you the most?"**

Austria made the right decision to let go of Hungary as she rushed at the figure, but didn't do any damage as she thrust her rapier into it's sword.

"**Tsk Tsk Elizaveta~ Do you want to hear Gilbert's screams?" ** Hungary's eyes widened as she lunged away, cursing herself for not killing it.

The figure kept making everyone feel guilt eating their heart. …

"…**And then we come down to Mathias…" **The figure finished.

"**I liked Mathias. He always fought with me every night or every time I threaten one of you." **The figure said, as the Nordics were ready to beat the shit out of the figure now.

"**And he had a huge sense of grief underneath that mask he wore. That smile he always wore was fake." ** The figure rambled on, and before anyone could do something…anything, the figure brought up what drove the other Nordics apart from Denmark.

"**Remember the fall of the Kalmar Union?" **All five pairs of eyes widened. "How did you know…?" Finland seethed, ready to rip this thing's throat out.

The figure ignored Finland's question and continued. **"After the fall, you spent oh so many years making MATHIAS the black sheep of the Nordics. Norway hits him and berates him with Iceland and Sweden and Finland just LOVES to keep grudges, don't you?"**

Everyone in the room was shocked. Only once when the figure brought up how they put their loved one in pain, it brought up actual history. The figure once again made another illusion.

_It was a World meeting, but only the Nordics expect Denmark was there. "Where is that stupid Dane?" Norway hissed. "You know him Norway," Iceland said. "Never punctual and stupid with time." And while the other Nordics talked, they never noticed Denmark was in the doorway, and heard that insult. The Danish man frowned as he stepped back a couple of times before running._

"_Wh't was th't?" Sweden asked as Norway shrugged. "Probably a maid running late."_

"That was the first meeting Denmark missed." Norway's eyes widened. He remember he and Iceland saying those insults… he never knew it was actually Denmark running away from the meeting from the hurt he felt that day.

"**Would you like to know a secret~?" **The figure asked, as it spun around. **"Denmark before always hide the pain you caused to him. So…"**

The figure snapped his fingers, causing gravity to become heavier, as everyone was on their knees. He walked towards Norway and knelt down to him.

"**Can you believe that when he made a pact with me to save you and the others, when you put him through SO much despair, even before all of this happened?"**

"W-Why are you doing this!?" Finland asked, trying to stay up on his knees while Sweden was trying to help.

"**Because," **The figure started, standing up, as he started speak. **"I need all of your help."**

The figure turned around, and under it's cloak, it made a Cheshire grin.

"**Because, you are the main center points I need to torture the nine nations."**

And the figure caused a certain gas to fill the room.

And then for everyone…it all went black.


	16. A call for help

**Hello guys! Hetalia-Writer here!**

**I know this isn't a chapter, but I will explain!**

**I'm a bit stuck with the next chapter, and I unfortunately don't have ANY ideas to transition into the new chapter!**

**So I ask, can you guys following the story give me a bit of ideas you have? I would like to hear the ideas you guys have for this story, and what should happen? I have a few ideas down, but not really enough!**

**Thanks!**

**-Hetalia-Writer**


End file.
